


Someone she likes?

by kamarycherry



Series: Marissa and Jessica [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, Falling In Love, Omega Verse, Roommates, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: Used a prompt from the blog Numawok Creative.Great blog you should check out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Marissa and Jessica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Someone she likes?

Marissa floated around the kitchen as she tried to cook Jessica’s favorite meal. Fried rice.   
  
It was a simple thing that Jessica had mentioned a few weeks ago. Saying how she had it growing up and just eating it usually reminded her of her family.   
  
So Marissa was going to cook it and finally confess her feelings. She was going to be a good Omega!   
  
When Jessica finally did arrive home it was not to a scene she thought she would see.   
  
“Um, did you burn something?” Jessica covered her nose as she blurted out the question.   
  
“No! It’s just well cooked!” Marissa answered with a bitter tone.   
  
“Are you going to eat all that?” Jessica gestured to the pile of burned rice on her roommates plate as she moved closer to the kitchen, which had become a disaster area.   
  
“No,” Marissa answered sadly. She could hardly smell anything because of her werewolf senses. It only smelled like burning. There was no way she could confess her feelings now.   
  
“Well can I have-”   
  
“No!” Marissa grabbed her plate and scurried to her room.   
  
“Hm. She’s not on her period, that was last week,” Jessica whispered to herself. Marissa hated cooking and would always do instant meals or wait until her roommate got home to have her do the cooking.   
  
She went into her room and pulled out her book on werewolves. Since Marissa was going to be crabby about this she would just try to fix the problem herself.   
  
She got to a section on werewolf mating when the lightbulb went off in her head.   
  
“She’s trying to learn to cook because there’s someone she likes!” Jessica squealed at first. Then a frown formed on her face.   
  
_Someone she likes? I thought we had something. Well there’s only one way to fix this problem._  
  
An hour later Jessica knocked on Marissa’s door.   
  
“Hey, since I know you didn’t eat the rice-”   
  
“I totally could have-”   
  
“You hate burned food, don’t lie it doesn’t suit you. I made some soup. It’s nothing much but I figured you’re really hungry right now,” Jessica offered without asking any questions before walking away.   
  
Marissa followed with a tail between her legs. They settled down to eat quietly as Jessica tried to figure out how best to approach the conversation.   
  
She figured honesty was the best policy.   
  
“I know you were cooking because you like someone,” Jessica said with confidence.   
  
“W-what do you mean? No, that’s crazy!” Marissa tried to laugh it off but it was weak and Jessica was right, lying didn’t suit her.   
  
“Well, whoever they are is an asshole if they can’t accept who you are. You’re bad at cooking because you get distracted easily by the smells. They should understand and cook with you instead. So just forget about them,” Jessica stated it quickly and started eating.   
  
“Well, what if I don’t want to?” Marissa pouted.   
  
“Are they that great?” Jessica wondered. Marissa had never dated and it shocked her roommate to see her so adamant on learning a new skill for this person.   
  
“Yeah, they are kind of amazing,” Marissa said this part to her soup with her head bowed.   
  
“Hmph, well okay then. I want to meet this mystery person. I need to give them my stamp of approval,” Jessica wasn’t going to be happy about Marissa liking someone else but the least she could do was make sure the person met a certain standard.   
  
“What? No, impossible.”   
  
“Why not? Do they not like witches?” It was becoming less and less common the divide between the supernatural communities but there were still some bigots left.   
  
“It’s not that. They are just really busy, like with their job and stuff.” Marissa gulped down the rest of her soup and even offered to do dishes.   
  
Jessica continued eating slowly as she watched her clean and put things away. Marissa was hiding something and Jessica was going to find out what.   


**Author's Note:**

> Used a prompt from the blog Numawok Creative. 
> 
> Great blog you should check out.


End file.
